1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a system for supplying and setting base materials (e.g. cloth or leather materials) in a condition to be sewn by a sewing machine. In particular, the invention is directed to a system for automatically supplying two separate base materials to a guide plate and setting them thereon in a juxtaposed condition, so that they may be ready to be sewn together by a sewing machine.
2. Description of Prior Art
There has been known various types of automated sewing machines or devices which are designed to automatically sew base materials together to form a surface covering member used as an outer surface of upholstery associated with a seat, such as an automotive seat. Examples of such sewing devices are found from the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,674, 4,899,675, and 4,913,071 which commonly include a movable guide plate having rollers, the movable guide plate being movable, via the rollers, on a table of a sewing machine, to thereby permit base materials placed on that plate to be fed toward the sewing machine and sewn together by the same.
Particularly, with regard to an automated sewing device disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Pub. No. 54-72966, two separate base materials are to be piled up upon a movable guide plate which is movable on a table of sewing machine via rollers, and respective lateral ends of the base materials are automatically fed to and sewn together by the sewing machine.
Hitherto, in any of those known sewing devices, two separate base materials are inevitably stored in a separate section distant from the device and therefore they need to be brought by the hands of an operator to the movable guide plate and further need to be set in a neatly juxtaposed condition by the same operator's hands for precise sewing by the sewing machine. Thus, a troublesome aspect has remained unsolved in operating the device, hence giving a rise to demand for a substantial full automated system in this particular point of the art.